


Dangers of Dinner

by Higuchimon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Diversity Writing Challenge, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2052828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[one-shot, Diversity Challenge, Juudai & Anacis]  Juudai wants to go back to Duel Academia after his duel against Captain Anacis.  But it's okay to stay for dinner first, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangers of Dinner

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
 **Title:** Dangers of Dinner  
 **Character:** Juudai, Anacis  
 **Word Count:** 500|| **Status:** One-shot  
 **Genre:** Drama|| **Rated:** G  
 **Challenge:** Diversity Challenge: write about a major character  
 **Summary:** [one-shot, Diversity Challenge, Juudai  & Anacis] Juudai wants to go back to Duel Academia after his duel against Captain Anacis. But it's okay to stay for dinner first, right?

* * *

Anger quickly replaced shock as Juudai saw his friends being driven away on the lifeboat. Captain Anacis stood smug, going on about how Juudai would be the crown jewel of his ‘true academy’. Juudai wasn’t having any of that, though, not at all. 

“I’m going back to the Academy. _My_ Academy!” Juudai wasn’t used to being angry, in all truth. He didn’t like being upset. But when he was being _kidnapped_ , then he was more than willing to make an exception. 

Anacis smiled, a sort of smile that Juudai didn’t like at all. “Why don’t ye stay for dinner first? We’ve got some good seafood down here! The very best!” 

Almost as if on cue, Juudai’s stomach rumbled. He’d put in a hard duel, and breakfast had had problems of its own, given his argument with Shou. He didn’t trust Anacis, but he could hardly go zooming off without something to eat. 

“Soon as dinner’s over with, we’re going back to the Academy!” Juudai declared, not budging on that point for a moment. He had too much to do there, such as make up with Shou, and continue protecting the Spirit Gate Key around his neck, and having all the best duels he could. He wasn’t going to hang out with this guy a bit more than he absolutely had to. 

Anacis only chuckled and guided him along to a wide room three-quarters filled with a vast table that was _completely_ filled with some of the rarest and best dishes Juudai could remember seeing in his entire life. 

“Eat up, me boy!” Anacis declared, waving one meaty hand toward the spread. “You can have all you want!” 

Juudai didn’t wait for a single moment more, but grabbed the nearest empty plate he saw and started to fill it up. Even when he’d visited Ra Yellow with Misawa, he’d never seen this much delicious rich food. 

_Wish the others had stuck around long enough to see this._ He faltered for a few moments at that; they’d not been given a chance to stick around. And he did need to get back to them. 

His stomach sang a demanding song, and Juudai turned all of his attention back to the food. He’d get Anacis to give him a few bags of this to take with him when he left, so he could share it with everyone once he got back. 

He settled down in a comfortable chair one of Anacis’ servants held out for him, and started eating as quickly as he could. As good as this food was, he didn’t want to miss dinner at Osiris Red. He liked being with Shou and Manjoume more than he liked all of these dishes put together. 

Though they were tasty, he did admit to that much. 

Juudai wasn’t certain just when he fell asleep, only that he didn’t actually finish his meal, and the last sight he was certain of was Anacis smiling at him again. 

_Gotta go home…_ he thought, and slept. 

**The End**

**Note:** I actually intend to write a longer, chaptered version of this in the future. Consider this a prequel, if you like, since who knows when I'll get to the chaptered tale.


End file.
